


Lessons

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Una pequeña mirada a la jornada de Tina en sus clases.





	Lessons

Tina entró en clase envuelta en un grueso abrigo de felpa rojo y se sentó en una de las filas de delante como era costumbre. Kefka le había cogido cierto gusto a tenerla a mano y si no se ponía ahí, le llamaba para que se moviese, hacer que los alumnos cambiaran de sitio era una excentricidad esperable en aquella clase.

Abrió su pequeña bolsa de cuero y sacó sus bártulos, carpetas, folios y lapiceros. La clase d ehoy debería ser bstante teórica, así que no esperaba tener que necesitar mucho más. Lo que sí que no esperaba es que fuera Leo Christophe, el profesor dde dibujo técnico quien entrara en la clase esa mañana.

-Vale, a ver... Kefka... el Señor Palazzo... Como sea que os haga llamarle este semestre, es irrelevante... no se ha levantado en condiciones de venir a dar clase. En su lugar, tendreis mi asignatura y mañana, la suya. ¿Preguntas? ¿Objeciones?

La mano de Tina se levanta de entre la multitud, legítima preocupada por el bienestar de su profesor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

Leo no se encuentra en posición de explicar a sus alumnos que Kefka había dejado la casa en mitad de la noche dejando detrás una nota explicando que se iba a un concierto en San Francisco.

-Está bien, solo necesita descansar un poco. Bien, sacad los compases y... ¿Sí, Tina?

-¿Sabe i ha recibido mi correo? No me ha respondido todavía y aún necesito esa tutoría.

-Sí, lo ha recibido y me ha dicho que te responderá lo antes posible.

-¡Vale! Dele la gracias de mi parte cuando le vea en casa, porfa.

Leo se queda en silencio unos instantes. Sabe que Tina es consciente de su relación, pero no esperaba que lo soltase con total naturalidad delante de sus compañeros. 

Las clases de Leo, aunque menos agotadoras y caóticas que las de Kefka, pecaban de una falta de dinanismo superlativa. Pronto, Tina se vio distraida por la cantidad de veces que podía doblar un folio antes de que fuera imposible Ya que estaba con ello, buscó tutoriales de papiroflexia en el móvil, convirtiendo un par de sus folios en ranas y garzas.

-Tina, ¿Como resuelves este ejercicio?

Le ha pillado pasando el doblez del folio por la lengua para marcar bien el punto de flexión.

-...

-...

-...¿Hallando la hipotenusa?

-Por favor, hable conmigo después de clase.

Tina deja caer la cabeza, avergonzada. 

-Con las manos en la masa...

-Si tiene algo que decir, por favor, compártalo con toda la clase.

-No, no. Me callo, me callo.

Tras una bronca del profesor Christophe, decide pasar un rato en la cafetería antes de ir a la biblioteca a preparar sus trabajos. Como siempre, el ambiente es cálido y bullicioso, lleno de alumnos charlando de sus cosas o jugando a las cartas. Más tranquila y ya con un café caliente en las manos, se reclina en su asiento unos instantes.

Después de aquello, iría a su casa a comer, ayudaría un rato en la floristería y después se encerraría en su cuarto a estudiar. Se quejaba mucho de la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y de cómo de ocupada estada, pero la verdad es que era agradable invertir su energía en algo productivo. Quien sabe, quizá plasme esas ideas en su obra más adelante.


End file.
